


wings of history

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien grows a backbone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Knows, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bridget loves her boys, Bridgette's name is spelled Bridget, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Deal With It, Drabble Collection, Duusu is with Bridget, F/M, Family Feels, Félix and Bridget used to be superheroes in England, Félix is Adrien's uncle, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Miraculous history is different, Other, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: So, Adrien didn’t really mean to leave his door open, and have his uncle come in to see him and Plagg arguing. Or having his uncle stare at them both for a few seconds and hissing.Seriously, he really didn’t mean to.It spirals out of control after that little incident, and gets more complicated. Who honestly knows that his father is a supervillain and his uncle used to be Cat Noir of England?(Or, an AU where Gabriel vanishes after Hawk Moth akumatized Nino, and Adrien is sent to live with his uncle Félix and his wife. It gets more complicated than that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien refuses to get cheese, and Félix meets Plagg (again).

“Come on, just give me some cheese!” Plagg pleads as he stares imploringly at him, and Adrien only crosses his arms as he hisses at the tiny god of destruction. He refuses to bow down to Plagg’s wishes for cheese, _ again_. Félix’s already getting suspicious why he sneaks up so many barrels of cheese into his room. “I swear, I’ll stop asking for the rest of the day today if you give me cheese!”

“My uncle’s already getting suspicious about the cheese I sneak up here,” he repeats again for the fifth time in a row, ignoring the way the kwami glaring at him. It’s for the greater good that he never sees so much cheese again. Is Plagg _ really _ a cat if he eats cheese all day? “Today and tomorrow, I’m not sneaking up _ so much cheese_.”

“Come on, it isn’t that bad!”

“It’s not bad for you, it’s only bad for me!” Adrien cries, throws his arms up into the air. “I don’t want people to keep questioning if I have sanitary issues! Just work with me for a little, Plagg!”

“No, I need my daily amount of cheese!” Plagg crosses tiny arms, and scowls at him. He only scowls back, glared down at him as he hisses out inaudible words. He blames the tiny god for making somewhat of his personality like a cat, ever since he met him. “_ Give me my cheese_!”

Adrien bites back a snarky remark as he glares even harder at him, before he snarls out something he cannot even make out, even if he’s the one who says it. He lunges at the tiny god, swiping into empty air as he hears a shrill laugh and a taunt behind him. Screams and twists around, meeting bright green eyes narrowing in mischief as Plagg laughs again. 

“Come catch me if you can!” Plagg taunts as he floats in front of him. He growls angrily at him, before a flash of grey in his doorway takes his attention away, because who is it and why are they there? He curiously peers at the person standing at the door, before he feels his jaw drop and closes it after a few moments of silence. Because oh god, it’s his uncle. _ And Plagg is still floating in front of him_.

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

“... you.” His uncle’s low voice makes Plagg turn around slowly, before Adrien sees the cat stiffening and yowling in shock. “What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. _ House_?” Félix snarls out each word in a furious hiss, and Adrien really wants to know what Plagg did to make his uncle lose his cool like this. “Get. Out!”

Plagg only runs to hide behind Adrien (the little coward) before he hisses, “What are you doing here? I thought you were in England!” Right, Plagg was asleep the entire time he was taken to live with his uncle and aunt, and has been in his room ever since, only occasionally sleeping in his bag when he headed out for school. Wait. How do they know each other? How did Plagg know that his uncle was in England?

“You are nothing but trouble to me, you little _ rat_,” Félix snaps harshly. “Now I know why Adrien keeps asking for cheese! You were here, and eating all the damn cheese!”

“I have told you so many times I am _ not _ a rat!” Plagg objects, peering out from behind Adrien and crosses tiny arms again. “I am a tiny cat who is the God of Destruction, thank you very much, kid!”

“God of Destruction my ass, rat.” Adrien chokes when Félix causally and angrily tosses the word ass in front of him. Never had he known his uncle can say things like that, because he’s usually composed and calm, not angry or… or… this relaxed? “You are a bringer of bad luck and a pain in the ass to deal with. Now again, why. Are. You. Here?”

“How do you know each other?” he interrupts desperately, giving his uncle a large smile and grabs Plagg tightly in his fist, _ squeezes _ him. 

“Kid, you’re choking me, I’ll explain if you stop squeezing me,” Plagg manages to say, as Félix rolls his eyes in exasperation. He only squeezes him tighter, because the tiny god’s getting on his nerves and he wants answers. “I’m serious– ack, Adrien, for the love of cheese, stop choking me! I’ll explain!”

“You’re hilarious,” he deadpans, but lets him go and narrows his eyes. Perhaps he should “lose” all the cheese Plagg had wanted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never expected his brother to become a monster.

Each step makes him hesitate, flinch at every noise when he turns, and he has to stop himself from the instinct of grabbing his knife to defend himself. He can’t help but glance up at the paintings, his sister-in-law’s smile shining down on him, the blank stare of his brother, and his nephew giving a shy smile.

_ Adrien… _

He clutches his ring on his finger as he lets out a quiet sigh, rubs it and imagines a snarky cat rolling green eyes and tells him to get cheese. He stifles a small chuckle, raising his head to make sure he knows where he’s going. He hasn’t been in this mansion for several years, not since he broke ties with his brother and went to marry a “commoner” as his father deems her. 

Bridget is a wonderful wife, someone he can talk to, relate to, and remember the old days when they chased each other on the rooftops of London. Someone he _ loves_. Oh yes, his brother did find love with his sister-in-law, but ever since she disappeared, he grew distant, and his nephew consulted him quietly in their letters and emails about what to _ do_. He still has no answers for his nephew, only being able to offer false words of comfort, and that isn’t even the worst part.

He’s heard of the attacks of akumas in Paris, again, eight years after what happened in London. It matches around the time his sister-in-law went missing and his brother no longer being seen much in public, and he _ knows_, it has something to do with creation and destruction. His hand curls into a fist when he remembers how he reacted to seeing an akuma (or an amok) again. He feels powerless, even when there was already a Ladybug and a Black Cat on the scene.

However, thinking about the past is not what he is here for tonight. He is only here to discuss Adrien, his nephew, and current arrangements to allow him to spend time with him and Bridget. He stops in front of a door, before quietly turning the knob and pushes the door open, narrowing his eyes at the sight of a purple butterfly next to his brother.

A Kwami.

“Gabriel,” he greets simply, leaning against the doorway. “I didn’t think you were the one creating akumas, especially with a Kwami.”

Gabriel stiffens, slowly turning around with a narrow of cold blue eyes meeting his. The Butterfly Kwami looks nervously between them, flapping tiny wings as his brother only blinks once. “Félix. What are you doing here?” he asks slowly, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

“I thought to let you know I moved here just yesterday, brother,” Félix says lazily, pushing himself off of the doorway and takes a step towards him. “And to have arrangements to see Adrien. However… you being Hawkmoth changes everything.” 

“So you know.” Gabriel lifts his arm up and tilts his head up as if to look down on him. He didn’t care, though, feeling himself brace for a sudden attack. It reminds him of blue feathers falling around him, cackling laughter, and a scream that tells him to _ move_– “Do you know why I’m doing this, Félix?”

“You want the Miraculous, I assume,” he growls quietly, hand moving to his knife, hidden in his pocket. Better safe than sorry, even if he has to injure his brother to escape this alive. After all, a supervillain would never want a civilian to reveal his identity to the world, let alone to let the civilian live; except his brother isn’t a dictator, unlike _ her_. “All of them.”

His brother scoffs at that, shaking his head in mock sadness. “I only need two,” he corrects. “The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.”

“... for what?”

“To revive Emilie.”

Félix grits his teeth to keep his mouth shut, replaying his brother’s words over and over again in his mind. He wants to revive a dead person, and how Emilie is dead? Last he had seen her, a few days before her disappearance, Emilie was smiling happily and playing with Adrien in the mansion. She was fine when he saw her, so _ how_?

His silence must have been taken for granted, because Gabriel continues on.

“You see, if one gains the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Black Cat, then they would have the power of creation and destruction. They can alter reality with them–“

“Gabriel, you are trying to destroy a life for a life,” he interrupts, shooting a glare at him as he steps forward, his mind spinning around the information he obtained. “If you make a wish to revive someone, someone else will die! It could be the Ladybug girl that could die, Chat Noir, you, or even Adrien–“

“Nothing like that will happen.” Gabriel moves his gaze towards the portrait of Emilie, and he closes his eyes to calm himself down. His brother is wrong, he doesn’t understand that all it will bring is harm, even if all he wishes is to bring Emilie back...

“That’s a lie, and you know it.” He has to get Adrien out of there, because his nephew has nothing to do with this. Félix shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he struggles to continue on, because he has to warn him, Gabriel is still his brother- “You have to pay a price to bring her back!”

But all his brother does is look at him, and says, “It’ll all be worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Félix being a prodigy and finding out that Gabriel is Hawkmoth. This would be on Adrien's birthday, the day Gabriel went "missing." Yes, Félix is definitely going to have a headache from all of the trouble he has to deal with now, especially since he now has Hawkmoth to deal with.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may or may not have bribed Adrien’s teacher into a week-long vacation, and now he has to deal with a class of complete idiots.
> 
> (Or, when Félix debunks or ignores lies; part one)

“Everyone to your assigned seating, I am not wasting time with you trying to tell me that you need to be here and there.” Félix looks over the attendance sheet, glances at the students scrambling to their seats as he places the stack of paper he has in his arms down on his new desk.

He’s barely moved when a brown-haired girl walks in like she owns the place and straight up to him.

“O-Oh, are you the new teacher?” the girl asks, a sweet smile on her face as he narrows his eyes at her demeanor. The way she acts, the sweet smile she’s wearing, and her voice all but screams that it’s _ fake, fake, fake and wrong- _ “My name is Lila Rossi, I came back from a trip to Achu.”

He only nods, checking the attendance sheet as he answers, “I am. Please take your seat at the back, Ms Bustier doesn’t have you on her assigned seating plan.”

“I’m sorry, but I have tinnitus, sir,” she says, and he takes a sharp look at her, slightly puzzled why she would say this. Is she expecting him to believe her? His pause must have been taken for granted, because she continues. It reminds him of Gabriel, always assuming everyone is okay with whatever he did. “I have a doctor’s note, and I told the nurse about it.”

She hands him a note, before he takes it and looks it over. It looks legitimate, yes, looks enough to be real but there’s something about the signature that makes him pause and take another look at it.

He remembers the times _ he _ forged his father’s signature for some activities he did when he attended boarding school, and it strikes at him that it’s the exact same situation.

“It’s a believable signature, Miss Rossi,” he says as he hands the note back to her. “But not enough to fool me. Take your seat at the back, I’m pretty sure that we can find another seat later for you if you really do want to sit in the front.”

The girl huffs, before storming off to take her seat. She’s going to be a troublesome student, that is for sure.

* * *

“To begin this class, I would like to tell you that Ms Bustier decided to take a week-long vacation, so I’ll be here substituting for her for a week.” He fixes a flat stare at the class, ignoring Adrien’s look at him. “My name is Mr Agreste, and today can be an introductory period. I need to know all of you, anyways.”

Félix points at the glasses girl on the second row, meeting her excited gaze. She seems interesting to know. “You in the glasses. Your name, name one hobby that you do, and an interesting fact about yourself. Go.”

“My name is Alya Césaire! I run the Ladyblog, and I… like to put search up weird stuff like wasabi scent alarms?”

He continues to point to different people, waits for them to come up with an introduction, and listens to them talking about themselves. It’s interesting how different students can come up with different things while being in the same class. He likes it, since it reminds him of boarding school and getting to know his fellow classmates.

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” Adrien says flatly when Félix nods to him. “I have a hobby of doing puzzles, and I absolutely hate you right now.”

“That’s wonderful,” Félix tells him sarcastically, ignores the way Adrien’s classmates stare at them both. He’s proud, because his nephew knows he can be _ himself_. He looks at the Rossi girl before pointing toward her. “Your turn, Ms Rossi.”

“My name is Lila Rossi. I like modeling-” He notices his nephew snorting into his hand, before training his gaze on the girl. She seems quite full of herself (if her first introduction to him tells him anything), though he isn’t sure why Adrien is even laughing. Intriguing. “-and I saved Jagged Stone’s cat from an airplane.”

He startles at that, because Jagged isn’t one to have a cat, since he’s allergic to it. He remembers each time a roommate comes in holding a cat, Jagged would sneeze and tell the roommate to get the cat out. He knows Jagged absolutely hates cats, though why the girl would lie about it... 

Clears his throat, taking everyone’s attention to him. “I would like to inform you, Ms Rossi, that Jagged Stone is _ allergic _ to cats,” he says, and notes the way the girl pales. “I would know if the news releases something about a girl saving a celebrity's cat. That, and it is illegal to be on the airport’s runway, since it’s considered private property.”

“How do you know?” Alya asks curiously.

“I attended boarding school with him,” Félix answers flatly.

Gasps occurs, and he knows, judging from Lila’s increasingly pale look, that he’s winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to get to this chapter, but thank you to those who were waiting patiently for this!
> 
> Yes, Félix used to go to boarding school with Jagged Stone, but I'll reveal their relationship to each other soon enough in other chapters. I might despise Lila (and I may be bashing her a little in this, I'm not sure), but she's a character that I need to slowly redeem herself like Chloé. I believe all characters can be redeemed, even if I hate them.
> 
> So yes, this is part one!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to _wings of history_, where Félix and Bridget used to be superheroes from England, and Adrien grows a backbone! Also, Plagg will obsess over cheese and will enjoy making Félix's life complicated. These drabbles will not be in order. Do enjoy!


End file.
